Talk:Sylux
Shouldn't it be mentioned that all of Sylux's equipment (including his ship, the Delano 7) are stolen Federation prototypes (at least, according to the scan data)? I'd add it, but I'm not sure where to put it. Dewback rancher 01:52, 26 June 2007 (UTC) I decided to add it in as a Trivia section, so it'll be easier to remove if it's inappropriate. Dewback rancher 23:24, 26 June 2007 (UTC) MP3:C 100%Ending Title speaks for itself. Shouldn't this be mentioned? Chozoboy 76.116.90.5 00:30, 25 September 2007 (UTC) One thing I spotted in the 100% ending is that Sylux's ship seems diffrent.The x reaper 15:15, 30 June 2008 (UTC) sylux and samus siblings? I wonder if sylux and samus could be siblings. maybe ridley kidnapped him and raised him to hate the galactic federation?209.244.187.131 21:07, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :I doubt this very much as Samus' history never spoke of a sibling, and I'm sure her parents would have mentioned him in the e-manga backstory. --Squee! 09:07, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well it should be remembered that the E-Manga was made before Metroid Prime Hunters, so Sylux had not yet been added to the Metroid universe by the time of the mangas creation.Dark Ridley 03:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sylux's eyes I took away the picture with "sylux's eyes" out of this article, mainly because it doesn't look like eyes to me. Yes, they're in the right place, but its non-verifiable and an assumption, so I figured maybe keep it for speculation rather than concrete info in an article. Hope that isn't a problem with anyone. Sylux a human? Should we really add the conjecture that Sylux is a human? It's impossible to prove, and I don't think we should be including conjecture (besides which, I always thought his head was too small). I'm not going to delete it without some modicum of consensus. J-Stl 15:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Maby... maby not... You're right. There's nothing which can prove that Sylux is a human, but although he fights them and steals equipment from them and even a got a plane stolen from them(Galactic Federation).. so there might be possibly that he is a human, but still...nothing is proven yet.. After I was watching the ending at MP3 I belive that we will get our answers when the new metroid game comes out. I'm looking forward to that! Good hunting! - PED Marine 18:05, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Yes i can't wait for the new metroid as well. I hope they make it a 3-D side scroller.(like subspace emmisary) But another FPA would be good (EGAD1) Why doesSylux hates Samus? Does anyone know why Sylux hates Samus? my guess is that Samus did what she did to Weavel and beat him or tried to kill him in a mission.The x reaper 14:05, 25 June 2008 (UTC) I think it was because he hates the Federation, and thus hates her for working for it. Dark Ridley 16:12, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :That is probably the answer, though why does he hate the Federation? That is the real question. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:52, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Sylux might of been fired from the GF for some reason.The x reaper 16:14, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Thats kinda' what I was thinkin, but maybe he worked for the Galactic Federation and they sent him on a mission he couldn't do. You know kinda like on Scarface, when Sosa wanted Tony to kill that guy and his kid... Piratehunter 04:11, 27 June 2008 (UTC) It's a possibility that maybe Sylux used to work for the Federation and they sent him on a mission and everyone was trapped on this dangerous planet, they could have called the Federation for help and they never arrived so Sylux hates them for being left to die. parkersvx90210 I'd say it was something like that, it just makes the most sense i guess. Piratehunter 04:11, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Or he could have been a GF bounty hunter turned bad somehow and taken to prison by the GF and escaped somehow.The x reaper 15:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Don't forget his page says that he has sworn to destroy samus. That sounds more specific than just hating her because she works for the federation. That sounds personal. Metroidhunter32 15:18, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Wasn't there a comic were Samus was captured by another hunter but escaped by setting her arm cannon to explode..........or maybe I'm thinking of something else.........well if it was Metroid, maybe Sylux was that hunter? Dark Ridley 16:05, 30 June 2008 (UTC) No, diffrent hunterThe x reaper 17:37, 30 June 2008 (UTC) So something like that did happen in Metroid, what comic was that? Dark Ridley 18:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Im sure it was on wikitroid somewhere, I think it was on the mother brain page.The x reaper 18:34, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Well maybe they are one and the same, just different, more advanced armor. Would explain the grudge against Samus. Dark Ridley 18:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah but by looking at the two, one would think Sylux has the more advanced armor. Besides do you really think Sylux would be "sworn to kill" Samus just because she had more advanced armor? I'm not saying "no its not possible", i'm just saying it would seem kinda' like, well. Unlikely? Piratehunter 04:47, 3 July 2008 (UTC) No, not that, I meant that it was the same hunter that Samus escaped via exploding arm cannon, and that he stole the more advanced Federation armor later on......I didn't mean Samus' armor. Dark Ridley 20:22, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Wasn't there a rumor at some point that is was Samus's brother (whose page has disappeared from the wiki)? User:MetroidVeteran Gender I think Sylux is male because in MPH when it roars in the video, it is the way a boy/male would roar. :You are assuming that Slyux does not have a voice changer or that his/her species does not have females with low pitched voices. Never assume when it comes to extra-terrestrials. ''MetVet'' HUD Image Why did the image I just posted of his HUD get pushed down so far? I put the code right at the top of that section... Does anyone know/can anyone fix it? ...[[User:TwistedNerve|''TwistedNerve]]... 02:33, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe because its the WRONG image, lol, that is the HUD of Samus. What the deuce... Someone uploaded a new version after it was up, I guess. ...[[User:TwistedNerve|TwistedNerve]]... Phazon/Human Sylux probably has to do with phazon because it has the Shock Coil which has the abilities to shoot lightning that is much like phazon. Also it probably is a human with a suit that has the abilities to not take damage from phazon. Sylux May Be Human... Reasons why sylux could be human: Uses GF technology. the GF is primarily made up of humans, so it makes sense that their technology would be designed for humans. sylux stole gf tech and uses it... Human shaped. Most sentient aliens in the metroid series do not resemble humans at all (space pirates, luminoth, chozo, vhozon, kriken, enoema, spire's race, ruhndas' race, alimbic (judging from gorea's appearance, who was described as a giant 3 legged alimbic), ghor's race (most likely), Ridley's race, gandrayda doesnt count cause shes a shape shifter). Plus, Sylux has five fingers on each hand. Jumiri 23:44, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Good chance, but the sounds the character makes cause valid reason to doubt. That aside, we generally try to avoid speculation here unless it is to explain an an otherwise unexplainable situation, or things similar in nature. All we can say is that the character looks anthropomorphic, and is officially unknown in regard to specie. ChozoBoy 00:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Not this again... The ship hardly looks like the Delano 7 at all. I had an image once that compared ripped models the two: the resemblances are far less than common assumption. "But Daz, pirates change designs all the time!" Right, but they're still called Space Pirates. They still fight Samus by clinging to walls, shooting, slashing, and stealing Metroids. They still serve Ridley. This ship, on the other hand... well, it flies. That's it. There's not a single bit of evidence anywhere in the game that indicates it's the Delano 7. Maybe it is (in which case it's heavily redesigned, though that's certainly possible), but as of now it's completely baseless. When the ship's appearance is literally the only thing linking the two, and even ''that is fairly inaccurate... what the hell? Again, I'm not saying it's not. We can't know for sure. But either way. The first sentence already says "some fans believe it to appear in MP3". We don't need to restate the speculation later on. Also, Sylux himself does not appear. His ship may. Put that trivia on the Delano's article, and you have a better case. Dazuro 17:00, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Adressing the addition to the bottom, some of us were actually hoping to do something like what Wookiepedia has and list all of the known appearances of a subject on the bottom of the articles. The matter of the subject in the game is certainly questionable. Anything that isn't explicitly stated will always be. I'm hoping the image that you are bringing up isn't the one with the really bad angle that is common on youtube, but I'd still like to see. Putting the opposing evidence forward, I'd suggest a look at the video on the bottom of the Delano 7 article. Try not to get so hostile, man. I'm not going to put you down or ignore what you have to say. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC)